


Little moments

by Not_the_losechesters2208



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Childhood Memories, Confessions, Feelings, Love, M/M, Pining, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_the_losechesters2208/pseuds/Not_the_losechesters2208
Summary: Life is made up of little moments, each one making you who you are today.A look back through memories leading to current events with Dean.My first ever fic, so let me know what you think please!!





	1. The first time

“ok children, today we’ll be reading ‘my little brother.’ Everyone come sit down on your Bean bags.” A small, elderly woman sat on the plastic chair in the corner of the large, dim room holding a book in her left hand and placing her small oval glasses to the brim of her nose with her right.  
A boy sat on the edge of his Bean bag pushing a little toy car along the surface of the carpet before him. He was a small boy, with mousy brown hair, his dark green eyes sparkling with innocents and an amused smile flicking upwards in the corners of his thin, pink lips. His face awash of light freckles spreading from the brim of his nose along to the far ends of his cheek bones. He wore a green t-shirt almost the same shade as his eyes, across it in big black letter ‘world’s best brother’ and a pair of light brown trousers stopping at his black trainers with flashing lights on the outside.  
The other children settled into their bags and starred upwards to the teacher. Just as she began the story there was a faint tap on the door. Looking up she saw a man quietly walk through. He was tall and slim, dark hair and tanned face. He wore a black t-shirt covered by a red flannel jacket and a pair of tattered denim jeans.   
“Mr Winchester, congratulations!” the elderly lady beamed happily at him.  
The young boy jumped up from his Bean bag.   
“dad!” he shouted with excitement. “are they here?!” he ran towards him, his smile turning into a full faced grin as he threw his arms around his father’s legs.   
A small chuckle escaping his father’s mouth, “hey kiddo, they’re at home resting.” He bent down to look at his son. “ready to meet your little brother?” he asked a smile caught in the corner of his eyes.  
The small boy nodded quickly and took his father’s hand in his.  
**  
As they walked out of the building onto the street the boy began to walk faster unable to contain his excitement. He hurried over to the familiar car parked on the road a few cars down. An old 67 Chevy Impala black, shining in the sun.  
His father opened the back door and helped to lift him inside. He leant over and strapped in his seat belt tugging on it to ensure it was secure. Straightening up he looked over at his son, his emerald eyes starring off ahead and his brow slightly creased. Mr Winchester couldn’t help but let out an amused sigh.  
“Dean?” he questioned softly. “what’s wrong?”  
“what.. what if he doesn’t like me dad?” his gaze faltering to turn to face him.  
His father looked down at him, his eyes narrowing. “yeah, he probably won’t like you kiddo.” He says calmly gaging his sons reaction.   
Dean’s eyes widened and his bottom lip began to slump out.   
“because he’s going to love you instead.” As the words fall from his mouth a smile stretching across it as he reaches his hand over and presses his fingers into Deans stomach tickling him.  
**  
The car ride seemed longer than usual but before too long they had arrived at the house, a small townhouse complete with white picket fence.  
Dean fought with his seat belt and the handle to the door finally falling out. He scrambled to the front door and waited for his father to catch up.  
“c’mon dad!” He shouted as he waved his hands about excitedly.  
His dad pressed his key into the door and dean pushed hard flinging the door open. He ran inside kicking his shoes off as he did. Heading straight upstairs to his parents bedroom.  
His mum was sitting in bed smiling down at dean her blonde hair falling down to her shoulders. In her arms a bundle of blankets coating a small baby.  
Dean jumped up onto the bed eagerly crawling to his mother’s side.  
“how are you feeling Mary?” his father asked finally reaching the bedroom door.  
“perfect John. Everything is perfect.” She whispered as she placed her free arm around Deans shoulders and squeezed him into her embrace.  
Dean sat up a bit taller on the bed and glanced down at the sleeping baby. His little brother looking so peaceful as he slept in his mothers arm.   
“can.. can I.. hold him?” he looked up at Mary trying to give her his best puppy dog eyes.   
“sure, but be very gently okay.” She smiled down at him.   
She removed her arm from around his shoulder and angled his arm in preparation. She leaned over and placed the baby into his arms and then placed his hand underneath his head. “you have to make sure you support his head.” She whispered.  
Dean was is awe. He smiled softly at the baby beneath him and his eyes began to open. A soft brown with little flecks of gold and green.   
“does he have a name mummy?” dean asked unable to look away.   
Mary smiled at John as he let himself fall beside her on the bed, her head fell softly to his shoulder. “I was thinking Sam, Samuel.” Her eyes flicked and met John’s. “what do you think?”  
John lent in and kissed her tenderly. “perfect.” He whispered into her lips.  
“Sam.” Dean whispered starring into the babies eyes. “Sammy.”  
And in that moment, everything was perfect.


	2. The night it all changed

Dean’s eyes opened in the dark of his room, unsure what had stirred him from his sleep. His eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.   
Then it happened the sound that would be the first stain on his soul. His mother screamed from down the hall. He sat up in bed fast and eyed the bedroom door not daring to move. He could hear his dad now, running up the stairs screaming out Mary’s name repetitively.   
He breathed in deeply and flung the covers from himself. Stepping out of the bed he found his way through the dark of his room to the door and out into the hall. That’s when the smell hit. Another stain. Singed hair and burnt flesh stuck inside of his nose, he ran to Sammy’s room just in time to have his dad throw his brother into his arms, he gripped him firmly his hand placed under his head to support it just how his mother had shown him just six months prior.   
“take your bother outside as fast as you can. Don’t look back. NOW DEAN. GO.” His father bellowed at him.   
He ran clutching at his brothers tiny body. Down the stairs and straight outside. He stood on the grass below the nursery window it was cold and wet on his feet but he didn’t care. He starred as the Amber glow flicked at the window.   
He didn’t notice when his dad came running towards him scooping them both up into his arms as he ran down to the street. He couldn’t look away from the window, his eyes starring up at the colours inside until the window blew causing him to flinch away as he gripped Sammy tighter in his embrace.   
His dad placed him on the hood of the Impala then wrapped his arm around his shoulder pulling him in. Dean just starred down at Sammy, he was crying quietly beneath his blankets.  
“it’s okay Sammy.. I.. I’ve got you.. I promise.. I’ve always got you.” He placed his finger onto his palm and Sammy’s tiny little fingers curled around it in a soft grip.  
That’s when he knew things were different. He wasn’t sure how, but in that exact moment he knew that Sammy needed him and he knew he would protect him until his dying breath.


	3. Whispers at night

Dean sat up in the cheap motel bed and let his eyes wander around the room. It was dull and dirty, stains he couldn’t even hazard a guess at and wallpaper peeling back in the corners. The dresser looked old and unloved. His eyes looked over to the clock on the nightstand. 1:13am. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands and then wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. He looked over at Sam beginning to stir next to him.  
His eyes opened softly as he looked up at Dean the flecks of colour brighter in his tired eyes. “happy birthday Sammy.” Dean whispered placing his hand on Sam’s cheek and leaning down to kiss his forehead.  
Sam smiled up at him. “thank you De.” He whispered back at him tiredness in his voice.  
Dean looked his brother over. He still felt the same way he did 5 years ago when his mother had first introduced him. The complete awe in his heart. Sam starred back his young brain trying to decipher the expression on his brothers face. Always the thinker. He watched as Deans emerald eyes traced over him, his eyes, his nose, mouth, cheeks then finally resting on his dimples. Sam knew that look in deans eyes, the expression on his face clear as day. It was love.   
He patted the pillow beside him and yawned encouraging his big brother to lay back down. He did. Dean lay facing Sam his eye lids growing heavy once again. Sam giggled to himself and snuggled in closer to his big brother, his head buried into his chest. Dean wrapped one arm around his waist and placed his other hand under his brothers head. He breathed in deep, breathed in Sammy. The smell of cheap motel shampoo, that somehow smelt so much better on Sammy than on himself, sweat smelling sweetly on his brothers warm skin. Sam placed his small hand on Dean’s side softly and snuggled in even deeper (if possible).   
“I’m here Sammy. “ dean whispered into the night. “always here.” And with that they drifted off again into the soft comfort of the night.


	4. First hunt

Dean froze on the spot as he watched his father with fierce admiration. He had know for a long time what his father does but this was the first time he had been allowed to go along with him. His father had deemed it safe enough as it was a simple ‘salt and burn’ as his father had worded it.   
He stood watching as John swung his iron crowbar at the figure in front of him. The figure disappeared into a puff of what looked like steam or dust. His father looked over at him cautiously.  
“you alright there kiddo?” He asked with a softness to his gruff, whisky burned voice.   
“yeah dad.” Dean tried reassuringly. “is that it?.. is it gone?” his voice sounding more hopeful than he intended.  
“no, just a temporary fix.” He looked over at Dean an uncomfortable look on his face. “now that we know who it is haunting the place, we need to find the grave. Understand?”  
“yes sir.” His best fained confident tone.   
**  
It was dark and damp, John had woken him at 2:30am and driven them to the graveyard. They had located the grave of a ‘Miss Archer’ and had been digging for what felt like hours. John helped him out and sat him on the mound of dirt beside it. Throwing himself in and breaking open the casket with his shovel. The smell was awful. Like raw meat that had been sat on the side in the middle of summer but amplified. Dean resisted the urge to gag as he helped his dad to climb back out.   
John reached into his duffle and pulled out a big box of salt and a bottle of flammable liquid. Dean wasn’t sure what it was, but it had a very strong , metallic smell to it. John poured the salt into the grave and nodded to dean, signalling to pour in the fluid. Careful not to spill it down himself dean poured it in then tightly fastened the lid back onto the bottle. John handed him a box of matches. He removed one from the box and dragged it along the side. He dropped it in and stepped backward as the grave filled with orange flicks and smoke began to rise out.


	5. Next time I won't stop

Dean stood in the courtyard of whatever stupid school he was forced to go. He leant against the wall and watched the world around him. Two girls wandered by giggling as they passed him. Dean looked up and gave them his best grin, raising one eyebrow questioningly. He watched as their checks turned a deep shade of pink, spreading quickly as they hurried past.   
“oh my God. You’re such a nerd. What you gonna do? Huh? Twist your finger in your girly hair and spread those long, thin legs for me?” a guy bellowed over the courtyard. “what a freak.”   
Dean’s attention snapped immediately. He could see the guy that was shouting. A short fat kid, slowly being surrounded by other students trying for a show. Then his eyes widened as he saw who was talking to. Sammy. His Sammy.   
His eyes darkened and his heart beat began to race. Hands clenching into Fists by his sides. He could feel his blood rising through his body sending hot spurts of rage coursing through himself. Before he knew what had happened he was racing forward. He placed one hand on the guys shoulder turning him as he did to face him. His arm pulled back and his fist collided with the kids face. Crushing down hard enough to split his knuckle open. Blood instantly covering his hand, unsure of how much was his own. He threw himself on top of him and began pounding down more and more into his face, blood spurting out. He wasn’t sure he could bring himself to stop when suddenly he felt Sam’s hands on his shoulders dragging him off the kid.  
“Dean!” He began shouting urgently. “Dean, stop it. I’m fine. You’re going to kill the guy!”   
Dean looked into Sammy’s eyes and he could feel the anger draining from his knuckles. One quick glance down, just to check he’s not getting back up. Or maybe check he’s not dead. Deans not sure which. The kid is curled up in a ball on the floor. He’s crying, blood pouring from his face, the bruising and swelling already beginning to show.   
Dean leans over and grabs at his t-shirt pulling him towards him. “if you ever lay a hand.. or even talk to my brother like that again. Next time I won’t stop." Dean growled. Dropping him back down with one final thud. He turned and walked away, Sam following hurriedly behind.   
“Dean. Stop walking. Just stop.” Sam begged. “at least let me look at your hands.”   
Dean stopped and spun around to look at his brother. He sighed heavily. “I’m fine Sam.. honest.” He shrugged. “maybe I got a little carried away. But the way he was talking to you Sammy. I just saw red.”  
“let me see your hands.” Sam sighed.   
Dean just climbed into the impala. “let’s just get back. You can look then.”   
**  
The ride back to the motel was silent. Dean kept recalling every thing the kid had said to Sammy. His Sammy. The anger inside him began to boil up again.  
Inside dean sat down on the bed closest to the door and looked down at his hands. There was blood. Lots of it. Although, he didn’t think much was his own. Sam went straight to the bathroom and came out with a bowl of warm water, a wash cloth and the first aid kit. He knelt down on the floor in front of Dean.  
“you gonna let me sort you out now?” He asked softly. His hair had fallen into him face and he looked up at Dean through strands of long brown hair. His perfected puppy dog look.  
“if it’ll stop you from looking at me like that. Sure.” Dean almost laughed but settled for a sigh.   
Sam took his hands in his and placed them into the bowl as he used the cloth to wash off the now drying blood. Once it was clear he could see that Dean had split one knuckle but other than that, he was mostly okay. He got out the superglue and applied a thin layer over the split and pressed it closed. He took a bandage and wrapped it over it to hold it in place.   
“there.” Sam mumbled. “that should hold it.”  
He placed a soft kiss on one of Deans hands then another on the other. Looking up at his brother as his lips parted from his sweet , rough skin.   
Deans heart almost stopped. He looked straight at Sam, his eyes starring locking on Sam’s hazel eyes. He watched as his pupils dilated wiping out almost all of his iris except a very thin hazel ring with a single golden fleck. His eyes dropped down to Sam’s perfect pink lips. A sudden urge to taste them, to feel them against his own.  
He stood up fast, turned on his heels and made straight for the bathroom, closing the door fast behind him. He leant into it and slowly slid down.   
“what the fuck was that?!” He whispered to himself.


	6. Noises in the night

Dean’s eyes snapped open at an unfamiliar sound he cast his eyes over the room as his hand reached the knife under his pillow.   
He heard it again, I simple moan, quiet and muffled slightly. His eyes darted to Sam who was sat up in his bed, head tilted back with sweat beading on his forehead. He threw his eyes closed.   
“what the fuck?” He questioned himself silently. “is he..”   
Unable to allow himself to even think about the possibility. He let his eyes open slowly, trying to take in what was happening on the opposite bed.  
It was dark inside the motel room, the only light casting in from the vacancy sign outside. It seemed to glow over Sam. Deans eyes trailed over Sam, his hair long and shabby, his brow wrinkled, sweat beading along it, his eyes closed tightly, he could see his eyes moving beneath the lids, his soft pink lips moist and slightly parted as he breathed heavily. His shoulders firm and broad.  
'when did he get so broad? So.. muscular. So.. manly.' Dean thought to himself, his gaze unfaltering.  
His stomach lean and glistening. He wanted to see more. Needed to. His cock throbbing at the thought of what must be below the light blanket. His eyes searching it desperately. He saw a soft slow movement from beneath. He tried to look away, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He wanted to watch. But it was his little brother. His little Sammy. Sure, he may no longer look like that scrawny kid he’d spent his life protecting, he was bigger now, taller in fact, he could tower over dean already and he was only sixteen. The thought arousing him more than it should have. But he is still his little Sammy. So why was he so fucking hard.  
Dean watched in awe as the blanket moved silently up and down over Sam, he watched as Sam’s face scrunched and his head dropped backwards, he listened to the soft moans drifting from his brothers lips straight to his aching cock. He palmed at it desperately. Relieving the pressure only slightly as his heart pounds inside of him. He knew he shouldn’t, knew he should look away or roll over but he couldn’t. He was frozen in place, afraid to more for fear of Sam catching him watching, for fear of seeing the sick lust in his eyes.   
The blanket moved faster as Sam’s head flung forward again, he threw the blanket off himself letting out a slightly louder, deeper moan. Dean couldn’t help himself as he squeezed his eyes tightly closed and wrapped his fingers around his throbbing cock. When he dared open them again he watched as Sam stroked along the long shaft of his rock hard cock, he looked so much bigger than he had imagined.   
His breath hitched in his throat as Sam’s moans grew louder, hungrier. With one final tug Sam was coming, thick heavy spurts over his chest. Trying desperately to keep still and silent dean let himself go, the thick warm liquid seeping into his boxers.   
'What the hell is wrong with me.' He asked silently.


	7. Back to the present

Dean was drunk, more so than usual. He sat in the corner of the seedy bar reliving the darkest of memories. The ones that had been etched into his very soul. Some, to him seemed almost beautiful but he knew it was wrong, all part of the sick perversion he’d carried since that day 12 years ago when his baby brother kissed his swollen hands.   
He nodded up at the waitress signalling for another shot. She was beautiful and very, very interested. Dean could take her right now, straight into the back alley or the dirty bathroom stalls. He knew he could but right now, he couldn’t. He was tired. So damn tired. Tired of the drinking, tired of the women, the meaningless sex. Tired of looking at his brother and pretending his whole life didn’t revolve around that one soul inside of him.   
He sighed heavily. This was his life. Hiding the darkest side of himself from the person he trusted most. The person he loved most. He knew it was best, if Sam knew it would destroy him. He still idolised Dean in a way he had never understood. To find out that the one person you’ve always looked up to, your one protector was actually a sick , perverted, incestuous freak. He shuddered. Unable to imagine the look on Sammy’s face if he ever found out.   
He shot back his drink and threw the money down on the bar before standing to walk out the door.   
He made his way back to the motel, stumbling the entire way.   
Sam was sat up on his bed researching, his gaze lifting to inspect Dean as he walked through the door.   
“either you’re getting uglier or your game is falling short.” Sam chuckled as he looked up at his brother. “that’s 3 nights in a row you’ve come back early with no woman in tow.”   
“yeah, yeah, whatever bitch.” Dean responded cocky as ever.  
“jerk.” Sam muttered.  
Dean collapsed onto Sam’s bed and rolled over beside him.   
“move over Sammy, I’m dying here man.” Dean slurred his hands reaching out and pushing Sam playfully.  
“then get in your own bed.” Sam chuckled. “you’re such a needy bitch when you’re drunk.”  
“what can I say Sammy, just love my little brother too much.” He laughed back.   
‘yeah.. far too much.’ He thought to himself.  
“what?” Sam’s eyes locking on Dean, a puzzled expression on his face.  
“what?!” Dean panicked.  
“far too much?” He asked pausing to inspect Deans face. “what does that mean?”  
Shit. He said that allowed.   
“nothing man. I’m wasted.” Dean looked up at Sam desperately hoping he would drop it. That his excuse would be enough.  
“yeah alright..” Sam’s brow furrowed further as he tried to read his big brother.   
Dean rolled over pushing his back against Sam and tried to allow himself to drift.  
**  
Dean rolled over and glanced at the clock. 3:47 am  
He rolled over and looked at his brother, sleeping peacefully next to him. He sighed softly.   
“Sammy..” He whispered gently.   
Sam didn’t respond.   
“why is it I can only talk to you when you’re unconscious..” Dean continued.   
“you’re right you know. My game is getting sloppy. Not because I can’t get them though Sammy. Because I don’t want them.” He sighed, heavier this time.  
He focused on Sam’s breathing, heavy but soothing.   
“what is wrong with me man.. I’m Dean fucking Winchester. Profound ladies man. A flirt, a sleaze. But in love. Why does it hurt man. 12 years of pain. 12 years of pretending I don’t feel it.” He rubbed his hands over his temple. “I can’t do it no more.”  
Dean climbed out and made his way to his own bed. Sinking in and allowing himself to drift. Memories from their life still painting pictures in his mind.  
**  
Dean awoke to the sound of the front door closing, he sat up and tried to focus his eyes. His head hurt. A lot. The constant pounding in his brain, he felt sick and dizzy. By far one of his worse hangovers.   
He forced himself to sit up, Sam wasn’t there, but on his bedside table sat a glass of water and a box of aspirin.   
‘my hero.’ Dean chuckled to himself. Taking a large gulp and knocking back the tablets.   
He lay back down and let the tablets do their thing, his brain going over the events of the previous night. He had to be more careful. He almost fucked up. What was he thinking? ‘far too much.’ How could he say that aloud? He had to think of something, Sammy was never one to let things go. He was a thinker. Always had been. He would over think this like everything. Not stopping until Deans dirty little secret was forced from the pit of his soul.   
Dean snapped out of his thoughts to the sound of the Impala pulling up outside. He rolled over, unwilling to deal with Sam just yet.  
Sam walked in quietly, he saw Dean laying in the bed his back to him and walked over slowly. In his hand he had 2 Large coffees and a bag that smelt of bacon. He placed them down on Deans bedside table and perched himself on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on Deans shoulder and shook him gently.  
“come on De.” He encouraged. “I brought Coffee and breakfast.”  
Dean didn’t move, unable or unwilling to deal with the day ahead of him. He stayed still pretending to sleep.  
“Dean.. about last night.” Sam began  
Deans breath hitched in his throat. “Sammy.. don’t.” He warned.  
“look, I’m just saying man, you’ve just had an unlucky couple of runs, I’m sure you’ll be back to your A game in no time.”   
‘my what?’ Dean thought, desperately trying to comb through his memory of the previous night.. ‘wait, he thinks I was being needy because of a dry spell?’ relief coursing through him he rolled over to face Sam.  
“I know man. I’ve just been a bit stressed recently.” Dean reassured. “maybe we just need to get away from this for a couple of day? He looks up at Sam, watching as the cogs turn in his head.  
“you know, maybe that’s not such a bad idea Dean.” Sam shrugged. “I could do with a break too. Maybe go to one of the cabins and just relax for a bit.”  
“uh.. yeah.. that sounds good man.” He smiled up at Sam. “now where’s this breakfast?”  
**  
Dean tossed the keys carelessly at Sam.  
“Here man, you drive.” He smiled softly. “my head is killing me.”  
Sam’s laughed to himself. “serves you right jerk.”   
“bitch.” Dean countered smugly as he climbed into the passenger seat.


	8. The cabin

They’d been on the road for a few hours now and the pounding in Deans head was finally starting to relent. He pushed an old cassette into the tape player, making sure the bump was low. It was his favourite, an old mix tape Sam had made him for his 18th birthday, full of all the classics. He let it play quietly I’m the back ground and he sat back, letting the door support him.   
He watching Sammy drive. The concentration in his eyes, his hands gripping the wheel firm, but not uncomfortably. He really was beautiful. His lashes were long, drawing in deeper to the hazel eyes. Dean found himself counting the flecks of colour in Sam’s eyes more often than he would even admit to himself. His gaze shifting to his jaw line, he now had a thick stubble over it and Deans body ached to feel it brush against his own. He yearned to see Sammy’s smile spread across his face, if only for want, or need to see his perfect little dimples that seemed to consume his dreams.  
Sam turned his head to face Dean,  
“if I remember correctly, Bobby’s old cabin in just up here.” He smiled softly.  
He turned the car into a long forgotten road. The impala kicked up dust as it powered though slowly.  
“you better plan on cleaning my baby.” Dean joked.  
Sam chuckled, his smile spreading across his face and his dimples seeping in perfectly.  
The cabin looked empty, no sign of another hunter using the place as a hide out, but then again, you wouldn’t know if they were. Sam pulled up right outside eyeing the place cautiously.   
“alright, ill check no-one here.” Sam informed him firmly.  
“ok, I’ll get the bags out.”   
Sam disappeared inside leaving Dean alone with his thoughts.   
‘what the hell have I gotten myself into. A whole week, just me and Sam. This is going to kill me.’  
He forced himself out of the Impala and made his way to the boot. He grabbed their bags and headed inside after Sam.  
“uh.. Dean.. there’s only one bed here.” Sam called from down a hall.  
“what?” Dean shouted back, walking towards his brothers voice.  
“you heard me man.” Sam retorted.  
Dean arrived at his brothers side and glanced into the bedroom. Sure enough inside there was one queen size bed.   
“uh.. OK.. well I guess I can um.. take the couch or something..” Dean stammered rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.  
“don’t be stupid Dean, a whole week on the sofa? You’re not a kid anymore.” Sam argued. “I mean, we’ve shared before right?” He looked over at Dean waiting for his counter argument.  
Dean just shrugged. “fine, but don’t be spooning me Sammy boy.” His fained attempt at a joke.  
Sam chuckled nervously. “food?”  
“food” Dean smiled.


	9. Drunk

Dean sat at the grubby table and began demolishing his quarter pounder with cheese and extra bacon, he was in his element here, the bar was quiet and dark, the few people that were there sat at the bar nursing their drinks. Regulars perhaps.   
“so..” Sam started, “what’s on the agenda for the week?”  
Dean chucked, “always gotta be a schedule with you eh Sammy.”  
“no man, just..” Sam sighed “never mind”  
“nah come on Sammy, if it’ll make you happy. I was thinking maybe do some fishing, clean the gear... what about you?”  
“you know, some reading, there’s a couple of nice hiking trails round behind the cabin.” Sam shrugged.  
“that’s my nerd.” Dean beamed, his grin stretching across his face.  
“shurrup man. beer?” Sam blushed  
As Dean watched the slight red spread across Sam’s face his stomach suddenly hurt, not painfully so but enough to make him feel sick.  
“er.. Maybe something a little stronger.” He tried to joke.  
“Alright man, but I ain’t carrying you back.” Sam turned for the bar.  
**  
“fuck dude, your smashed.” Dean chuckled, throwing his arm around Sam taking his weight in a poor attempt to keep him balanced. “let’s get you to bed.”  
Leaning Sam against the cabin wall he unlocked the door and pushed it open. He grabbed Sam and learnt him against ain’t himself.   
“Hey De, look we’re on holiday!” Sam announced as he fell through the entrance.  
Dean chuckled “we sure are Sammy... now let’s get you to bed.”  
Dean watched in amusement as Sam toed off his shoes, stumbling as he did. He began undoing his belt “I gotta pee so bad man.”  
Dean chuckled, “ok Sammy boy. Let’s get you to the toilet, but you can take care of yourself from there.”  
Dean led him to the toilet and gently pushed him inside, closing the door behind him. “I’ll be right out here when you’re done.”  
He heard his brother respond but he couldn’t understand a word of it.  
Before too long the bathroom door swung open again and out popped Sam who had somehow managed to strip himself of all clothing but his tight black boxers.  
‘fuck.’ Dean mumbled admiring his brothers form. He was so tall, and broad. His shoulders were thick and his arms... Dean shuddered. Thoughts racing through his head, Sam pinning him down or forcing him up against the wall. So manly. So hot. His eyes trailed down to his forearms, his veins bulging leading to his large, rough hands. He wanted those hands, wanted them pinning his wrists, wanted them to feel his body, explore every inch. He shuddered again. His eyes darting to his brothers chest, familiar scars along his stomach and over his pecks. He had to fight the desperate urge to trace his fingers across them. ‘fuck.’ He whispered again.  
“De.. the tap sprayed all over my clothes.” Sam looked over at his big brother. A slightly embarrassed expression crossed his face as he looked down to the ground.  
“it’s okay Sammy, I’ll clean it up tomorrow.” Dean smiled “let’s get you to bed.”  
Sam took hold of Deans hand and suddenly Dean felt like a big brother, his heart felt as though it was swelling in his chest as he lead Sam to the single bedroom and the Queen sized bed.  
“alright Sammy, let’s get you tucked in.”   
Dean lay Sam down on the bed, lifting his legs on after him and pulled the duvet up to his neck. Sam sunk into the pillow.   
“sleep tight Sammy.” Dean whispered as he turned to leave.  
“where are you going De?” Sam whispered back, his eyes remaining closed.  
“I’m just gonna sleep on the couch. Don’t worry, I’m just down the hall.” Dean turned back to Sam.   
Sam reached up his hand had gripped Deans wrist, tightly.  
“don’t go De.” Sam sighed.  
“alright, alright, move over.” Dean resigned as he climbed into the bed beside Sam, stripping off his trousers but leaving on his shirt and boxers.   
Sam sighed happily.   
“I’m here Sammy, I’m here.” Dean whispered rolling to face away from Sam.


	10. Wet dream

Dean sighed softly as the clock on the wall ticked over to 4am. He hadn’t slept a second. He couldn’t after Sam had rolled over onto him, intertwining his limbs with Deans, his whole body pressed up against him. His heart had been racing for hours, showing no sign of slowing, he tried to keep his breathing calm. He was so warm but he didn’t want to move, wanted to stay in this position forever. Keep his little brother close. He may not have Sammy, but in that moment right then he was his.  
Dean managed to roll slowly onto his back, just enough to observe Sam’s face as he slept, but not enough to startle Sam into moving away. He watched as his chest rose and fell gently, his perfect plump lips parted slightly and his hair fell softly over his face, he wanted so bad to stroke it away, run his fingers through it as he would tuck it behind his ear to gaze upon his beautiful face but he knew it was too much of a risk. The last thing he wanted was for Sam to wake up and roll away. So for now he watched his mouth as he breathed gentle breaths onto Deans cheek.   
Sam began to stir, Dean closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping. He could feel Sam reposition but he didn’t move away, he moved in closer, throwing his leg over Dean and pressing his body tighter against him. He let out a soft moan onto Deans cheek. Dean could feel it now, feel Sammy’s cock pressed against his bare leg, with nothing but the thin fabric of Sam’s boxers separating the two of them. He could feel the unmistakable warm damp feeling of Sam’s pre come spread across his leg.  
Deans eyes shot open as he felt the pull of blood rushing to his own cock, filling it quickly, forcing it to swell.   
“fuck” Dean whispered softly after realising Sam was still fast asleep.   
He looked over at his face once more, his hair had fallen to the side and Dean could now see his perfect face, but it was somehow different. He was sweating more and his mouth seemed to be stuck in a slight smirk.   
‘fuck he’s beautiful.’ Dean thought to himself. His cock began to throb, aching to be touched. He willed it to go down, he knew he couldn’t touch it for fear of Sam waking but the urge was so powerful.   
“hmm” Sam moaned softly, his body twitched and rutted itself against Dean, his damp cock rubbing hard against Deans leg.  
‘Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.’ Dean could feel his heartbeat in his throat. Matching the increasing pulsating of his aching cock as Sam continued to rut his cock against Deans leg.   
Dean firmed his leg in place making a sturdy surface for Sam to enjoy. Sam moaned out his cock thrusting harder against Deans leg getting faster and faster. Dean squeezed his eyes closed tightly, desperately fighting the urge to drag Sammy on top of him. His cock hurt, like it was begging him to touch it but he fought through the torture.  
Sam let out a sharp moan and Dean could feel his hot release soaking through his boxers and coating his leg. He ached just to taste it.  
Dean looked up at Sam as his eyes shot open.  
“Dean.. I.. I’m so.. I’m so sorry Dean.” Sam whimpered his face scrunched as his cheeks began to glow a scarlet red he turned his face away.  
“uh.. it’s um.. it’s okay Sammy.. I mean.. it could happen to anyone right?” Dean shrugged. “anyway, I’m gonna go have a wash..”   
Dean climbed out of bed careful to hide his still raging erection and made his way to the bathroom.  
“fuck.” He breathed as he threw his fist through the mirror.  
“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What the fuck is wrong with you Dean. He’s you’re little brother.”  
Dean fell back and slid down the wall. He threw his head in his hands as tears began to roll gently down his face.  
**  
Sam tapped on the door softly. “Dean... can I come in?” He whispered.  
Dean didn’t reply, he just slide further down the wall begging the ground to swallow him right there and then.   
“Dean.. answers me.. please.” Sam begged.  
“what do you want?” Dean growled back.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry Dean.”   
Dean could hear the sobs in his brothers voice and every part of him screamed at him to get out there and comfort his baby brother but he couldn’t. I’d Sam saw him like this. Dean shuddered at the thought.  
“what the fuck are YOU sorry for?” Dean snapped.  
Sam pushed the door open slowly and sat on the floor beside Dean.  
“everything. Making you take a stupid vacation. Getting drunk. Making you share the bed. And everything.. else.” His voice trailed off as he swallowed hard.   
Dean didn’t respond. ‘how do you tell your little brother that you’re in love with him. How do you tell him you want to kiss him. You want to taste him. You want to fuck him.. not even fuck. You just want to be. With him. Show him every pleasure in the world.’ Dean thought.  
Dean was brought out of his thoughts as Sammy reached his hand over and wiped a single tear from his scruffy, freckled face.   
“I know it’s wrong Dean. I know it was some fucked up disgusting, incestuous fuck up. I’m so fucking sorry Dean.” Tears began to fall harder down his face. “I know I’m a freak Dean. I’m so fucking sorry.”  
Dean grabbed Sam by the shoulders and dragged him into his chest.  
“don’t you say that Sammy. Don’t you ever call yourself that. You’re not a freak.” Deans tears fell heavier as his body shook with rage.  
He released Sam and placed his hands on his shoulder to keep at least an arms distance between them, unable to trust himself with less.   
“Dean. You’re bleeding.” Sam whispered. “what did you do?!”  
Dean looked down at his hand and arm and saw the blood before he felt the sting, he’d cut his arm up pretty.  
Dean nodded at the smashed Mirror.  
“you should see the other guy.” He chuckled.  
Sam shook his head and grabbed a towel, dampened it in the sink and began to clean up his brothers arm.   
“it’s not too deep, you shouldn’t need stitches.” Sam smiled softly as he whispered again “I’m so sorry De.”


	11. Awkward

Dean tried so hard to forget what had happened that morning he’d kept himself busy all day, but now he sat alone with nothing but his thoughts. Sam was in the shower, he sat on the edge of their shared queen sized bed. The evening had rolled in too fast and Dean wasn’t sure how he could handle sleeping in this bed tonight. His mind drifted to the night before, the twisting of his stomach as he lay there, Sam’s body sprawled out over him. He could still feel them, like phantom limbs.   
How did things end up like that? Why did he suggest a vacation? Why did he agree to share the bed? It was almost like he wanted to be caught. For Sam to find out about his sick perversion. Maybe if Sam knew he would finally cast Dean out of his life, maybe he could finally be free away from his incestuous brother. Subconsciously he knew Sam would be better off without him, but he was selfish. So fucking selfish. He couldn’t let go. Couldn’t bring himself to leave.   
Sam stepped into the bedroom, his chest glistening in the light of the doorway. His towel wrapped around his waist hanging precariously from his hips. Dean was immediately pulled from his train of thought.   
“sorry.. I uh.. forgot my duffel.” Sam stammered awkwardly.  
Dean looked around the room, anywhere but at Sam his eyes darting from the wall to the floor, finally landing on Sam’s duffel by his feet. He moved himself up the bed and rested his back on the headboard moving away so that Sam could collect it without being to close to his perverted brother. Dean closed his eyes at the thought desperate to pull it from his head.   
“it’s down there.” He nodded to the end of the bed.   
Sam perched himself on the edge of the bed and began rifling through his bag.  
“so.. uh.” Sam began as he pulled out a clean pair of boxers and an old t-shirt. “I was thinking I’d maybe take the couch tonight..”  
Dean’s heart sank. He knew it was probably best, of course Sam didn’t want to share the bed with him. He was sick and maybe Sam knew it, maybe Sam had finally figured it out.  
“ok, but don’t come crying to me when you’re regretting it in the morning, fucking gigantor.” He laughed. It was forced and he knew it.  
Sam stood up and walked towards the hallway. As he reached the door Dean turned to look at Sam, his Sammy. His eyes perfect kaleidoscope eyes fixed on the carpet by his feet, his brow furrowed in thought.   
“goodnight Sam.” Dean smiled as Sam walked out of the room and made his way to the couch.


	12. The nightmare

Dean stirred. Something was wrong he could feel it. He wasn’t alone. His eyes darted around the side of the room he was facing. Nothing. He reached his hand under his pillow and wrapped his fingers around the knife he kept there. He listened intently. He could hear someone breathing behind him.   
The breathing quickened as Dean lay still. He knew that breath. He had fallen asleep listening to it his entire life. It was his comfort in life. So he lay still and he listened.   
“Dean..” the gravelly voice was almost inaudible.   
Was Sam...? Deans mind went into over drive. A moan. He heard it. His name. Sam had moaned his name. Dean froze in place.   
“Don’t hurt him.” Another soft, almost inaudible noise.  
Dean rolled over and found Sam sitting in the chair across the room. He was asleep. His body was drenched in sweat. A scared expression flickering across his face. A nightmare?   
Dean climbed out of bed and walked over to Sam who was curled in on himself, his massive frame wrapped in a blanket trying to fit into the small chair was almost comical. Dean nudged him gently.   
“it’s ok Sammy, I’m here. I’ve got you.” Dean whispered as Sam began to stir, he framed Sam’s face with his hands as his tired eyes opened. A tear fell to his cheeks and Dean wiped it away with his thumb. “I’ve got you Sammy.” He repeated.   
Sam stared into Deans eyes for what felt to Dean like forever. Then he blinked.  
“I.. I thought I’d lost you.” He whispered.  
“it was just a dream Sammy. I’m here, it’s okay now.” Dean slid his hand from his face and found Sam’s he took it in his own and helped him to his feet. The blanket fell to the floor revealing Sam’s choice of pyjamas, a pair of tight black boxers that left nothing to the imagination and an old AC/DC shirt that used to belong to him. He swallowed the lump that had balled up in his throat and led Sam to the bed.   
“here. You take the bed.” Dean lay him down and tucked him in gently.   
As he turned to walk away he felt Sam’s tight grip on his wrist. “stay.” Sam sounded firm. Confident.   
Dean nodded and climbed into the other side of the bed. He lay on his back, his eyes pointed to the ceiling.   
“last night..” Sam began turning into his side to face Dean. “why... why didn’t you wake me?”  
Dean was silent. His eyes still fixed on the ceiling as though it held all the answers. He could feel Sam’s gaze burning a hole through him. He shrugged. “I don’t know.”  
Because I was enjoying it. Because I’m sick and perverted and I couldn’t bring myself to stop you because every part of me wants you in every way possible. Because I’m in love with you. My little brother.  
His thoughts ran around in his head. He felt sick. He needed to get out of there. Needed to get away from Sam. His fight of flight reflex kicking in hard.   
“please don’t.” Sam whispered almost like he could read Dean’s exact thoughts. “I’m sorry Dean. I’m so fucking sorry.”  
Again with the apologies. Why? Why was he apologising? Dean should apologise. Dean should leave. Let Sammy go. Let his have a normal apple pie life.  
“look. It happens to the best of us Sammy. It’s not your fault. You couldn’t control your dream anymore than the nightmare tonight.” Dean turned to face Sam he needed to reassure him. Make his see that it was OK. That they were OK.   
Sam wouldn’t look at him. His eyes pointed at a freckle on Deans chest.   
“no it doesn’t.” He whispered his eyes flicked up to meet Deans. “you know what I was dreaming of?”  
“it doesn’t take a genius to figure that one out Sammy.” Dean chuckled.  
“you.”   
Dean stopped laughing immediately. Certain his heart had just skipped a beat.   
“it’s always you. I’m so sorry Dean. I’m sick I know I am.” Tears began to roll down his face. “I dreamt I had you pinned below me Dean. Your body so perfect. I dreamt of tracing my fingers over your scars, of brushing my mouth across your neck. I dreamt of kissing you passionately. Tasting you on my lips. I dreamt of your eyes on mine Dean. You’re perfect fucking Moss green eyes. Blown black from lust. Your perfect fucking freckles hiding so delicately behind the soft pink glow of your cheeks. It’s always the same Dean. I’ve tried so hard to shut it out. To ignore it. But I can’t do that Dean. So that’s why. That’s why I’m s fucking sorry Dean.” His body was shaking his little sobs turned into full blown heaves as the tears fell uncontrollable. “I know I’m sick Dean. I know that you won’t want anything to do with me now. But I couldn’t hold it in anymore Dean.”  
Dean was still frozen in place. This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be. He could feel his brother shaking beside him. His big brother instinct snapped. Sammy was a mess. His Sammy. He reached out his hands and latched on the front of Sam’s shirt. He pulled him on top of him. He let one hand loose and placed it on the nape of Sam’s neck.   
It’s now or never.  
With that he looked deep into Sammy’s eyes and kissed his hard and bruising. His tongued swiped at Sam’s bottom lip, flicking gently and Sam understood. He parted his mouth giving Dean entry as their tongues met and swirled around each other.  
Sam pulled away and placed his forehead against Deans.  
“fuck.” Dean breathed.


	13. The box

“Sammy. We.. I.. fuck.” Dean stammered, breath sweeping over Sam’s lips.   
Sam opened his eyes and looked deep into Deans, reading him, his eyes a gateway to his soul revealing every emotion, tears brimming behind the perfect Moss green. Fear, anger, sorrow. Sam could no longer bare to look and rolled away placing his feet firmly on the ground he stood and walked straight out of the door.

Dean lay still desperately trying to control his breathing.  
What the hell just happened. Lust. That’s all that was. Dreams of a sexual nature. So he wants to what? Fuck me? I can’t do it. I can’t break him. Break myself any more. He wants to fuck me. Purely sexual. If I.. if we.. no. It would break me. I want.. need more than that. For me it’s not lust. It’s love. With every ounce of my soul. I can’t put myself through that.  
He tried desperately to stop his thoughts. His cheeks soaked with tears he wasn’t aware were falling freely. His body shook with fear.   
Maybe this would be enough. Maybe this would be better than not having him at all.  
His thoughts continued, waging a battle in his own head. Before he realised it was light out.  
He sighed and rolled over to check the time, the clock flashing 7:26. Dean begrudgingly slid out of bed and made his way to the living room. Sam lay on the sofa asleep, streaks down his cheeks an obvious sign of tears the night before.   
He stepped though to the kitchen and poured himself a strong cup of coffee, he was going to need it today and walked out to the porch awaiting the dreaded chick flick moment Sam was bound to bring once he awoke.  
**  
Sam appeared on the porch and sat down beside Dean.   
“so.. I was thinking maybe we’ve been out here long enough. You wanna find us a hunt and get back on the road.” Sam mumbled obviously uncomfortably.   
“no. You don’t get to do that Sam.” Dean shook his head, “do you have any Idea what you are fucking doing to me. Fuck.” Dean stood up abruptly fists clenched tight by his sides.  
Sam looked up from the floor his gaze not quite matching Deans.   
“what I fucking do to you?!” Sam spit in anger and surprise. “what about what you fucking do to me Dean?!”  
“do what Sammy, you wanna fuck me is that it?!” Dean laughed darkly “just slide your dick in and use me up? Nu-uh. That’s not enough Sam.”   
“what? You think this is just sex for me Dean? Are you fucking kidding me?!” Sam reached out and gripped hold of Deans shoulders.  
“well.. yeah. What else am I supposed to think Sam. You lay there and tell me how much you dream about fucking me. What else is a guy supposed to think?” Dean shrugged eyes burning a hole in the floor beneath him.   
“fuck. I didn’t even think. Dean Winchester. Notorious fucking sex machine. No. You’re right. This isn’t right. You deserve better.” Sam turned and walked back into the house leaving Dean alone once again his mind running a mile a minute.  
**  
Sam emerged back onto the porch carrying a small box.   
“what’s that?” Dean asked cautiously.   
“open it.” Sam forced it towards him.  
Dean sat back down and opened the box in front of him.  
“what.. what are these?” He almost whispered.  
“memories.” Sam replied.  
Dean sighed as he knelt on the floor beside Dean. “this is the hotel card from my 5th birthday. I don’t know why I kept it but something in me made me never want to lose it.” He placed the card back in the box and pulled out another item. “this is from the newspaper when dad found you first case. You remember? The ghost of Mrs Archer? You were so excited Dean I had to keep it.” He placed it back and took out another. “this is the cloth I used to clean up your knuckle when you kicked ten shades of shit into that boy at school that picked on me.” He placed it back, there were plenty more but Sam couldn’t bring himself to take another. “Dean can’t you see I’ve been in love with you my entire life?” He looked down at the floor trying desperately to hide the tears that began to fall down his face.  
“Sammy.. I.. I didn’t know.” Dean stuttered he gripped Sam’s chin and lifted his head to face him. “look at me Sammy..” He pleaded.   
Sam opened his eyes cautiously afraid of what he would see in Deans perfect eyes. He looked deep beyond the glaze of tears threatening to fall but all he saw this timr was love. Nothing but love.   
“Sammy.. I.. I fucking love you. So much. How could I not? You’re my whole life. You always have been.” Dean leant in and placed his lips on Sammy’s softer than the first time. More passionate. Over and over, soft passionate kisses from Sam’s mouth, across his cheeks, his forehead, his nose. Each one separated my a breath of I love you’s.


	14. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last chapter guys, hope you've enjoyed it. This was my first ever fanfic and my first ever smut too so hope you enjoy, please leave me some comments letting me know your thoughts.

Dean stood from his chair and took hold of Sam’s hand leading him back into the house. Silently they walked through the cabin until they reached the doorway of the bedroom.  
Sam looked at the door they back up at Dean, “what.. what are we doing?”  
Dean swallowed hard and looked back to Sam his eyes meeting the perfect hazel of Sam’s, “what we should have done a long fucking time ago Sammy.” He blushed but refused to break their locked gaze, “we’re gonna make the most of this queen bed.”  
With that Dean pushed the doors open and led Sam inside. Sam sat on the edge of the bed awkwardly staring at the floor. “so.. erm. How do you wanna.. you know..” He mumbled quietly.  
“well Sammy, I’m going to kiss you OK. What happens from then onwards depends how comfortable you feel. I’d never want to hurt you.” Dean whispered as he stood in front of Sam, he pushed his knees apart with his legs and slipped between them awaiting Sam’s confirmation that it was OK.  
Sam looked up at Dean a smile slipping across his face he simply nodded.  
Dean bent over and kissed Sam softly on the lips, he pulled away after one gentle peck to gage Sam’s reaction. He looked down at him. “is that OK?” He whispered.  
Sam’s soft smile had turned into a mischievous grin revealing his soft dimples. He traced his hands up Deans shirt and fisted the scruff of the neck and pulled Dean down on top of him. He pressed his lips hard against Deans holding him closer his grip on the shirt unwavering. He ran his tongue across Deans bottom lip begging for entry and Dean obliged parting his mouth slightly to let Sam inside.  
As their kiss turned more desperate Sam rolled them so he was hovering over Deans body. He pulled away from the kiss slightly and breathed into Deans mouth. “fuck Dean. I’ve wanted to do that for so long. Need to show you how I feel about you. Show you how much I love you.”  
A shiver spread down Deans spine as he swallowed Sam’s words. “show me Sammy.” He whispered.  
Sam’s hands trailed down Deans sides until they reached the hem of his shirt and pulled it up removing it from deans body. He looked down at him admiring his broad shoulders and firm muscles. He began to place soft kissed on Deans neck working his way lower and lower, pressing kisses onto ever inch of his chest then his stomach continuing to work lower. He brushed his tongue gently to his hip and spread it along tracing his waistline. His hand meeting his chin as he made quick work of Deans buckle and buttons. He lifted his head and looked down at Dean checking that he was OK.  
“don’t you fucking stop now.” Dean grunted as he opened his eyes to scowl at Sam as he caught his eyes on Sam’s, his pupils blown he couldn’t help put grin with pride.  
Sam pulled off Deans jeans then his socks. He kissed his way up his calf on one leg all the way up to his thigh until his nose was nuzzled against Deans balls. He went back and did the same with the other leg feeling Dean shake beneath him. He gripped at Deans hips and pressed a soft gentle kiss to the wet patch now fully visible in Deans boxers.  
“if you keep this shit up Sammy I’m going to come in my fucking boxers.” Dean grunted out thrusting his hips towards Sam’s face.  
Sam hooked his finger in the waistband of Deans underwear and quickly pulled them off revealing Deans thick hard cock. He swallowed hard as he watched his cock twitch as it freed from its confines. Sam knelt on the floor below Dean.  
“always wondered what you taste like.” Sam teased in a smug whisper.  
“well find...” Dean was cut off as Sam gripped the Base tightly and flicked his tongue over the head of Deans now pulsating cock.  
“oh fuck Sammy. More. Please.” Dean begged between fleeing whimpers.  
Sam obliged tracing his tongue around the tip of Deans cock then up to the slit dipping his tongue slightly inside coaxing out a warm drip of pre-cum which he soon lapped up. His lips pressed to the tip of Deans cock he hummed in appreciation sending the vibration down Deans heavy cock. Dean thrust upwards desperate to feel Sam’s mouth around him. Sam’s lips parted and dean slid inside the warmth of his mouth consuming him he thrust upwards desperate to get in deeper. Sam’s lips parted further as he slid his head down he felt Dean hit the back of his throat. Dean tried to pull back suddenly aware of what was happening but Sam wouldn’t let him as he continues to take him further down his throat until his lips reached the Base. He opened his eyes and looked up at Dean. Dean watched as Sam’s eyes began to tear and fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever seen sending a strong twitch rushing to his cock he felt Sam’s throat clenches around him and fuck he was gone. Moans and curses erupting from his lips his body shook as he felt each spurt warm over the tip of his cock in Sam’s throat. Sam pulled off slowly savouring the taste in his throat.  
Still knelt between Deans legs Sam rushed to undo his jeans and pull them down along with his boxers desperate to release his own aching cock. He gave it a quick squeeze to release some of the pressure then turned his attention back to Dean.  
‘I’m not done with you yet Dean.” He growled as he lifted Deans legs and traced his hands down the back of his thighs until they were firmly placed on his ass cheeks. “gonna make you feel so good for me De.” He whispered. “do you want that big brother?” Sam whispered as he flicked his tongue out to trace the skin below Deans balls.  
“fuck. Yes Sammy. Need it.” Dean could barely respond.  
Sam’s grip on Deans ass tightened as he pulled his cheeks apart quick to lick a long strip between his cheeks. He dove in deeper his tongue circling Deans pink musky hole. He delved his tongue inside breaking through the first ring of muscle he felt Dean squirm beneath his and wrapped one arm around his thigh tightly holding him in place.  
“fuck. You taste so good.” Sam panted, breath grazing Deans puckered hole. Sam lifted two fingers to Deans mouth. “suck them for me De. Need them nice and wet.”  
Dean took them deep in his mouth running his tongue along each one getting them nice and coated in his spit.  
Sam pulled away from him and rubbed them gently around Deans hole his own tongue still pressed against it he slid one finger slightly inside. “fuck so tight De.” He moaned. He pushed in further letting his finger find a steady rhythm. As he felt Dean push back against him he gently slid another inside. He scissored his fingers inside preparing his big brother for his now desperately aching cock.  
“fucking need you Sammy.” Dean panted.  
Sam pulled out his fingers and climbed up the bed placing himself firmly between Deans legs. He leant down and kissed Dean deep and passionately. He ran his hand over his own cock smearing his pre-cum desperately over his shaft. He lined himself up with Deans slightly looser hole and pushed against it slowly. Dean pushed back hard forcing the head of Sam’s cock inside him. Sam grabbed the Base of his cock tightly to still himself then pushed in slowly. Once bottoming out inside Dean he stilled allowing Dean time to adjust to his massive length.  
“fuck Sammy. You gotta move. Need it.” Dean moaned out.  
Sam pulled out almost all the way then slammed back down into Dean. Dean let out a deep grown of pleasure-pain but held steady beneath Sam. Sam continued to fuck into him deep and hard as Dean reached up to take hold of his aching cock Sam slapped his hand away. Letting out a possessive growl.  
“no. Gonna make you come on my cock De.” He breathed heavy not breaking his rhythm.  
“fuck Sammy. I’m gonna...” Dean grunted his hands fisting in the sheet beneath him in an attempt to stop himself gripping his cock.  
“fuck me too De. Gonna come inside you. Come with me.” He moaned out as they both came to completion Dean spurting out hot stings between their chests as Sam came hard and deep inside him still thrusting gently to carry them through.  
Sam pulled out slowly and rolled to lay beside Dean sweaty and breathless. Dean muzzled in next to him fitting perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle. As they lay together as one breathing in the smell of sex, sweat and each other letting themselves drift off.


End file.
